Porcelain
by shes0fetch
Summary: Akasuna Sasori and Sakurai Ai had a past. What was their relationship and what about their future? Also how are their destinies is linked? Sasorixai Sasorixoc Sasorixocc Sasoxoc Sasoxocc
1. Purinsesudōru

**Porcelain – Prologue **

**Purinsesudōru**

* * *

She could hear the pitter patter of the rain. She felt the wet droplets soak her velvet hooded cloak as she ran through the streets of Amegakure. All around her she saw children and women and even men of all ages, nearly starving. Pity formed in her but she pushed it out, remembering the sole reason she was in Amegakure. She had no time for setbacks, even minor ones.

She reached the far end of Amegakure and stopped at a small house. It was ragged and worn down, from obvious old age. She closed her crimson red eyes and sighed. 'Finally.'

She slowly walked over to the door and knocked.

She paused. No one seemed to answer. Knock followed knock until the door creaked open.

"May I help you?" An old woman warily asked the stranger before her. Her grey eyes drooped and wrinkles spread throughout her face. Her clothes were torn and patched, and her hair was grey from age.

"My name is Sakurai Ai. I've come to look for my Purinsesudōru. (Princess Doll)"

"My apologies, Sakurai-san. I don't know what you're talking about."

The old woman tried to close her door only to be stopped by Ai.

"I did not ask if you knew what I was talking about. I simply asked for my doll back. Meru-san."

The old woman's blood ran cold.

"H-How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things Meru-san." Ai reached up and pulled down her hood, revealing a devilishly beautiful face with dark midnight black hair. "All I want is my doll. Whether you give it to me through your free will or whether I'd have to take it myself is up to you."

The woman thought to herself for a second. Her eyebrows furrowed and sweat dripped down her forehead. If she didn't give it to her, she'd most likely die and she'd get the doll anyway, meanwhile if she gave it to her, she might even be able to live a few more years.

"Very well. Follow me Sakurai-san."

Meru motioned Ai into her house and lead her to the wall on the opposite side. She knocked twice on the wall and an opening appeared.

In the opening stood a doll, it had perfect detail and it's eyes stood lifelessly staring at whatever is in front.

"Here." Meru took the doll and handed it to Ai carefully, hands shaking and lips trembling.

Ai examined the doll, taking in every detail, from the jet black hair on its head to its painted glassy shoes. Without another thought, she threw the doll to the other side of the room.

"Orokana meinu (Stupid bitch) this isn't my doll." A sharp glare shot at Meru and Meru's eyes widened.

"H-how did you k-know?" She stuttered, petrified.

"Fool, there's a mole on the real doll's ankle and besides, some of my chakra had been infused to the real one, so I'd always know where it is." Ai walked over to the other side of the room and titled back a picture frame, and another opening opened near the other wall.

She stood there eyeing the doll and then connected her chakra to it.

"Hime… come to me." She commanded.

Shockingly to the old woman, the doll blinked and jumped off the spacing it was in and walked over to Ai.

"Ai-Sama." It said, as it bowed.

"It's been a while neh, my Purinsesudōru."

"Hai, (yes) Ai-sama."

"How'd did they treat you Hime?"

"Terrible. I never saw daylight the whole time I was there Ai-sama." It whined.

Ai's eyes glanced over at the old woman who was about to swoon from fear.

"Hm… well, then I guess I'll give you the pleasure to kill this fool."

A devilish smile crossed the doll's face as horror plastered Meru's features and grabbed the nearest object next to her.

Hime's laugh traveled through the room, mixing with the sounds of the rain outside.

"Find me when you're done Hime." Ai said lazily, while putting her hood back on.

"Hai, Ai-sama."

Ai walked right now of the house, not bothering to pay any head to the screams inside.

'One down, six more to go.'

* * *

**A/N: Hi, this is a SasorixAi fanfiction. Sasori just hasn't appeared yet:p**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW. K Bye.**


	2. Encounter

**Porcelain- Chapter One**

**Encounter**

* * *

"Neh, Ai-sama, what made you suddenly decide to seek us back out?"

"…" No response was given to the porcelain doll. All she received was a blank gaze on the tall maple tree.

"Ai-sama?"

"Don't question me Hime."

Ai tore her gaze away from the tree and glanced down at the pouting doll.

Hime was one of Ai's very first creations. She was just a little shorter than one feet, rising just below Ai. Her skin was as pale as white as snow; contrasting to Ai's own fair skin. Her eyes were a dark abyss, resemblance to a black hole. Almost sucking in whoever stares into her orbs. Her full glass lips were tinted pink, almost twined to her master's. She wore a small silky kimono with decorated flowers. On her feet were porcelain shoes, neatly painted black.

"We're heading to Sunagakure next."

A sharp gasp was heard. Hime had lifted her pale ceramic hands to her lips and looked at her master in curiosity.

"Demo (but), what are we going to do there?"

"We're going to retrieve Ōji ningyō (Prince Doll)."

Hime's mouth curved upwards to a gleeful smile and giggled.

"We're getting Ōji-kun?"

In response, Ai let out a simple nod.

* * *

"Neh, Ai-sama, how much further…"

"We're almost there Hime."

"But you said that hours ago!" The doll whined.

A growl emitted from Ai's throat and Hime immediately shut up.

Up ahead Ai could make out two figures and a creature that resembled a bird about a mile away.

Ai's blood ran cold, as she recognized the shorter figure. It was somewhat scorpion like with a long wooden tail.

'Sasori…'

Ai held out her hand, motioning Hime to stop. The doll snapped out of her daydream and looked up at her master questioning why the sudden stop. She followed Ai's gaze to the two figures and cocked her head.

"Who're they?"

Ai didn't say a word as she watched the two's every move.

Suddenly the blonde looked over the duo and what seemed to be a smirk, fell onto his rather feminine features. Ai simply stared, watching their every move as they got closer and closer. The taller figure, which was the blonde had hair covering half of his face and his deep ocean blue eyes were quite captivating.

"Who're you!" Hime yelled accusingly, pointing a finger at the two.

The blond looked down, his cerulean orbs capturing Hime's onyx ones.

"Who's this runt un?" he replied, fully ignoring Hime's question.

A tick mark appeared on Hime's head and glared at the blonde.

"Ai-sama, can I kill him?" She said, asking for her master's approval.

Ai blinked and shook her head at the doll. "We're not here to cause trouble Hime."

A disappointed sigh escaped the china doll and tapped her shoes together, creating a clicking noise.

"Excuse us." Ai said as she walked around the duo.

Inside the shorter figure, a man's chocolate eyes curiously followed Ai, curiously watching her every move. 'Could it be her?'

"Hold up un."

Ai and Hime stopped abruptly again.

"Who're you?"

Hime turned around and stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"It's rude to ask for someone else's name without stating your own."

Ai turned her head slightly looking over at the blonde, without changing her facial expression.

"Deidara desu, and this is Sasori-dana un."

Now, Hime was curious. Sasori was the name of Ai's old flame. She looked up to Ai and watched her expression intently.

"Ai desu." She said simply, turning her head back to the sand in front of her.

"Hmph, Hime."

Unknowingly to everyone else, inside Sasori eye's widened as his guesses were confirmed.

'Sasori huh… never thought you'd come back to Suna.' Ai thought to herself.

"Hn. Now, we must get going. We have things to finish Hime."

Surprisingly to the duo, Deidara and Sasori let them leave peacefully.

* * *

"Neh, can we go on an assassination mission next Pein-sama un?" Deidara whined after handing Pein the scroll. "I'm sick of these boring scroll missions."

"Hn. If you're so intent on a more action filled mission, here's a mission for you to retrieve our new member." Pein said, his piercings glistening in the light.

He handed Deidara a scroll tied in a black ribbon and disappeared within the darkness.

"Another member un?" He snorted. He opened the scroll and revealed a woman and to his surprise, it was the same woman they had encountered earlier.

"Brat, let me see the scroll."

Sasori read through the scroll and frowned.

"Neh, Sasori-dana, it says she's from Suna, did you know her un?" Deidara questioned.

"…" Sasori remained quiet, not answering the blonde's question.

"Dana~" Deidara pestered. "So you did know her. Was she someone important to you un?" He smirked.

"Shut up brat."

* * *

"Ai-sama, where is Ōji-kun?" Hime sighed.

"For the last time Hime, he's in the far end of Suna."

"Wah, but that's so far…" Hime pouted and Ai sighed, and grabbed out a scroll.

"What are you doing?" Hime said, eyeing the scroll carefully.

"Sealing you back in." Ai said bluntly, not caring whether Hime liked the idea or not.

As Ai wrote the appropriate words for sealing, Hime panicked. She hated being sealed up, and she wanted to see Ōji.

"Shīru (Seal)."

With the appropriate hand signs Ai sealed Hime back into the scroll, ignoring the doll's protests.

Sigh. 'I almost regret freeing her from there.'

* * *

**A/n: Hiya. Please review. Thanks :3**


	3. Akatsuki vs The Dolls

**Porcelain- Chapter two**

**Akatsuki vs. The Dolls**

* * *

Dark grey eyes met crimson red orbs.

"Give me Ōji ningyō." A swift voice called; her crimson eyes indifferent.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

The man was terrified. His body was shaking and his hands were quivering as he held the kunai.

"Tch. I don't have time for this Nubai-san." Ai said softly, almost whispering.

"Who are you! I don't even know who you are and what 'Ōji ningyō' is!" He screamed as he threw the kunai that resided in his hand.

"Do not play games with me." Ai sighed, closing her eyes, letting her full lashes fall.

"I guess if you're unwilling to tell, then I guess you're pretty much useless."

Without another word, she threw a senbon directing it Nubai's vital. Within seconds he paled, skin tinted with a hue of blue. Nubai's eyes widened and his hands fell to his throat, as if he was choking. "W-What did y-you-" Cough. "D-do to m-me!" He managed to say before he fell straight to the floor.

She sighed again and shook her head. "If you had handed Ōji ningyō to me, I would have left you alive… You're too foolish." She said to the dead corpse.

She slowly walked towards the large flight of stairs in front of her.

Nubai, was a wealthy man in his thirties, owning a large mansion and he collected antique dolls.

Ai made her way up the stairs and over to his vault where he kept the dolls. Her eyes seemed to have glow a brighter red as she stared intently at the locked vault.

Her hands fell together and made a few hand signs and she blew a large amount of fire that was in shaped of crystals out her mouth.

After the fire disappeared, the vault, which was made out of metal, had melted straight to the floor.

Inside, past the melted metal, were dozens of dolls. She walked over, carefully stepping over the melted metal and concentrated.

"Ōji ningyō." She called.

With those words, one particular doll blinked its emotionless blue eyes. It had pale blonde hair which framed his boyish face perfectly.

It slowly got up and walked over to Ai.

"Ai-sama." It said as it bowed.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she headed out of the now empty house, with Ōji trailing behind her.

At the gate entrance, she was greeted by Deidara, who she had met a day before and Sasori.

"…"

"Tch. She has another runt with her un." Deidara mumbled as he scanned Ōji carefully.

Ōji paid no attention to Deidara and continued his way behind Ai.

"You're coming with us un." Deidara said enthusiastically with a small smirk trailing across his features.

Ai paid no heed to the blonde and walked right past him without sparing him and the red head a glance.

This enraged the blonde and he pointed at Ai before yelling:

"Hey un! I was talking to you!"

Ai stopped, and turned her head to look at him.

"I'm not interested." She stated blandly, and started walking again.

"You don't have a choice." A new voice stated.

Ai felt chakra strings start to wrap around her feet, making her stop instantly.

"Get off of me Sasori." She said, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"You're coming with us, Ai." He replied, looking at her boredly from the inside of his puppet.

Sasori felt his chakra strings loosen and snap.

Ai grabbed out her scroll and summoned Hime.

Hime appeared to be sitting on the ground and she yawned. Her eyes still closed and sighed.

She opened her eyes and in her view was the blonde man whom she loathed: "Gah you again!" Hime cried, pointing at Deidara.

Ōji on the other hand stood there blankly, staring at his opponents, as if awaiting Ai's command.

"Ōji." She paused. "Hime."

The two dolls looked up at their master and waited for her to finish. "Keep them busy."

Hime let out a large grin and clapped her porcelain hands. Ōji on the other hand, smirked and smoothed out his hair.

"See me after you're done." She said, and walked away from the two.

"Tch." Sasori tried to go after the woman, but was stopped by Ōji.

"Sorry, Ai-sama's orders." He said, and launched himself towards Sasori. Sasori dodged the doll and hurled a shuriken at it.

It landed on the dolls arm, and cut it off. Sasori smirked in satisfaction as he watched its arm land on the floor and her it 'Klink.'

To be honest Sasori had never seen Ai pull out her dolls. She never had too. Her skills were top notch, being proclaimed as a genius by age five, and to see the dolls in action now, Sasori scoffed in disappointment. "I expected more."

To Sasori's surprise, the arm on the ground disintegrated and another arm appeared on Ōji's body. A mad laugh traveled through the air, turning Deidara's head.

"Hn. Who said you could look over there baka (Idiot.) your fight is with me~" She almost sang.

"Tch. I'm fighting with a pint sized doll…" Deidara mumbled under his breath.

Hime heard his comment and growled. Her eyes seemed to be darker if possible and her mouth twitched into a tight frown. All playfulness disappeared from her and all was surrounded was a killer aura.

"I don't feel like keeping Ai-sama waiting…" She sighed.

She performed a few hand signs and much to the blonde's surprise, she started glowing bright red. She ran towards him and as she reached him, she clutched to his leg. "Katsu~"

A loud band was heard throughout the forest. Ai's eyes traveled to the shadow behind her and Hime slowly appeared, bowing to Ai.

'Now all there is Ōji.' She smirked, and kept walking.

She proceeded her way to her destination and hummed an indulgent melody.

A few miles back where Ōji, Sasori and Deidara were, Ōji was still fighting Sasori. Deidara on the other hand, was lying on the ground, one leg un-attached to his body. Hime's self-explosion did a great deal on the man. She basically blew up his left leg and returned to Ai's scroll, leaving the poor man in great pain.

"Well, I'll leave you to tend to the idiot over there." Ōji said, almost mockingly.

Sasori glared at the doll, silently daring him to say another word. 'Since when did Deidara get so weak…' he sighed and walked, well crawled over to Deidara, considering he was still in the puppet.

* * *

"I see you're done… Ōji…"

In the corner of her eye, Ai saw the doll nod. "Very well… we shall head to Iwakagure next…"

A small gasp was heard from Hime and she brought her hands to her mouth and her words quivered as she spoke.

"You don't mean… we're getting…"

"Yes… we're getting Hakai-kun. (Destruction)

* * *

**A/N: Haha thanks for reading. Keep in tune to find out why Hime seem scared? LOL please review :D**


End file.
